


wet

by Francowitch



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Plug, Anal Sex, M/M, Omorashi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-31 15:44:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21148181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Francowitch/pseuds/Francowitch
Summary: The things you do when you love someone...





	wet

**Author's Note:**

> I... I have no words as to why i wrote this... but here it is... the thing I swore I would never write... Omorashi with Sheith
> 
> Thank you to my dear friend and enabler [Ghost ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpecterQueen/pseuds/SpecterQueen) who not only looked it over... encouraged that I post this...

#  wet

“I don’t even know why you are into this,” Keith said, shaking his head as he picked up the bottle of water he had to take another sip. It was easily the fifth one he had drank in the last half hour, his body already protesting over adding more.

Shiro groaned as he looked on seeing the way Keith gulped down more of the liquid. His grey eyes followed the trail of one drip that dared to escape, tracing a wet line down Keith’s throat.

Keith moaned in discomfort as he squirmed on the sofa, crossing and uncrossing his legs. “I don’t think I can honestly take any more babe.”

Shiro crawled over to Keith, his hands sliding up Keith’s legs and over his groin. Keith shivered and wiggled under Shiro’s touch a small whine escaping him.

“Takashi, I really gotta go.” Keith whimpered, “you keep doing that, and I will make a mess of the sofa.”

Shiro spread Keith’s legs apart against his complaints, “It’s okay sweetheart, I know you can control yourself. Now let me feel you, lift up your shirt for me.”

Keith slowly pulled up his shirt, which allowed Shiro to see the way his stomach bulged out from the large amount of water he had consumed. Shiro caressed the normally taunt stomach getting a small moan from Keith.

“I swear a little just came out,” Keith whined, “please can I pee?”

“Not yet baby,” Shiro said his hand pressing down slightly making Keith cry out. “This feels so good.”

“Not from where I am sitting it isn’t.”

“I think you’re ready,” Shiro grinned.

Shiro backed away until he was kneeling on his mat, his legs spread just the way Keith preferred it. Keith stood up, admiring the way his lover knelt showing off all of his assets. He could feel the way the water sloshed inside, a new kink for them that was only discovered one night by accident. Keith rubbed his cock through the stiff fabric of his jeans, he was feeling both desperate and aroused.

Shiro shifted slightly, his cock erect and already dripping precum. He watched as Keith slowly stripped from his jeans, a small wet spot bloomed on his boxers where dribbles of piss had escaped. Shiro let out a groan, as the tangy scent from Keith wafted in his direction. Keith removed the remainder of his clothing, one hand wrapped around his semi-flaccid cock stroking it slowly as he aimed it at Shiro’s broad chest.

It took a few moments before a hot stream erupted from Keith’s cock, a small sigh of relief burst from his mouth as he felt his bladder drain. Shiro moaned as the liquid coated his chest and poured down his body pooling beneath him. His hand wrapped around his straining cock as he began to stroke himself. Keith felt himself get harder as he watched how much Shiro was enjoying himself, the precum that dripped from his thick cock. Keith shook this cock as the last few drops dribbled from his slit.

“Feel good babe? Just what you wanted?” Keith asked as Shiro rubbed his piss soaked body. 

Urine surrounded Shiro in a small cooling puddle, Keith was grateful that they had put down the plastic and puppy pads underneath to ensure easier clean up. Keith could still feel that there was liquid in him, with his bare foot he pushed Shiro backwards.

“Keith?” Shiro asked in surprise.

“I still feel some in me,” Keith said reaching behind himself to pull out a thick plug he had put inside earlier. “I need your help getting it out. Think you are up to that?”

Shiro moaned his eyes widening as he saw the plug slick with lube in Keith’s hand. “Oh yes.”

“Good boy,” Keith praised as he straddled his lover, guiding Shiro’s wet cock inside of him. 

Keith moaned as he felt himself stretch around Shiro, none of their toys even came close to his width and length. Keith barely waited for his body to adjust before he was rising up and letting gravity do its thing, bouncing on Shiro’s cock letting out moans with each thrust. 

Shiro’s fingers gripped Keith’s hips tightly, bruising the pale flesh as he fucked into Keith. “You feel so good.”

“Oh god, fuuck-- Takashi,” Keith whimpered, despite having just pissed all over Shiro, it was embarrassing as he felt the urge to go once more.

“You are doing so good baby, just let it all out for me.” Shiro crooned.

With a cry Keith relaxed and felt himself release cumming first in thick pearls of white followed by a stream of urine. Shiro slowed his movement before fucking into Keith once more, dribbles of piss dripping from Keith’s tip. Shiro moaned feeling his own orgasm build, he rutted up into Keith a few more times, releasing deep inside his lover.

Keith whimpered from over stimulation, he had never felt so wrung out and full at the same time. He also had never felt so damn filthy, the scent of his own urine and release filling his senses. Keith opened his eyes looking down at Shiro who was completely blissed out underneath him.

Keith smirked down before wiggling making Shiro groan, “Shower, now.”

Shiro looked up at Keith with a small chuckle, “Of course baby, want me to carry you or are you okay on your own?”

Keith hissed as he stood up, Shiro’s softening cock slipped from inside of him. Shiro watched as Keith reached over to grab one of the prepared towels they had out, drying himself off enough to step off of the plastic before throwing one over to Shiro who was considerably more wet.

“You are not allowed in until you clean up this,” Keith chuckled as he sauntered out of their living room. 

Shiro didn’t move until he heard the sound of the water running, sitting up and carefully drying himself off before collecting more of the puppy pads to sop up the mess. Shiro bit his lip as he remembered what Keith had just done to him, glancing towards the bathroom where he could still hear Keith showering. Shiro finished cleaning, spraying the room with an air freshener before dashing into the bathroom to join Keith for round two.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading... hope you enjoyed... 
> 
> Comments and Kudos always encourage the muse, though who knows what it will encourage next time... 
> 
> You can find me over on Twitter for more fic, art, and chatter... 
> 
> [@francowitch ](https://twitter.com/francowitch)


End file.
